1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rubber composition for tire tread and a tire produced using the same, and, more particularly, to a rubber composition for tire tread, which has excellent processability in an unvulcanized state and can enhance all of the braking performance on wet road surfaces, the braking performance on icy road surfaces, and the low fuel consumption performance, and a tire produced using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the recent performance enhancement of passenger vehicles, there is a demand from consumers for simultaneous performance enhancement of tires, and particularly, there is a demand for a tire exhibiting abrasion resistance, handling and ride performance, wet braking properties and low fuel consumption characteristics, all at a satisfactory level. Thus, application of an advanced concept material is being actively investigated.
Furthermore, regarding the tire technology for obtaining a tire exhibiting abrasion resistance, braking properties, handling and ride performance, and low fuel consumption characteristics all at the same time, development has been achieved to a large extent, especially in the field of material science.
In addition, during the operation of enhancing the performance, tire compositions have a characteristic that the processability of a compound is deteriorated, and for mass production of a compound, an increase in the compound processability is needed.
Generally, as a technology for reducing the rotational resistance that is related to the fuel consumption performance of tires, it has been attempted to decrease the rotational resistance by reducing the amount of a reinforcing filler to reduce the interaction between the molecules of the reinforcing agent, and thereby decreasing the hysteresis loss.
However, this technology has a disadvantage that as the amount of the reinforcing filler is decreased, the braking performance on wet road surfaces and steering stability performance, which are important characteristics of a tire tread, are deteriorated.
As such, generally, when the fuel consumption performance of a tire is enhanced in the current technology level of tire material development, the braking performance on wet road surfaces may be rather deteriorated, and when the braking performance of a tire on wet road surfaces is enhanced, the low fuel consumption performance may become disadvantageous.
In regard to the various performances of tires, since tires exhibit a phenomenon in which when one performance is enhanced, another performance is deteriorated, there is a demand for the development of a technology which can enhance one performance while minimizing deterioration of another performance, or can even enhance two performances at the same time, and in addition to this, there is also a demand for the development of a compound processing technology for mass production and a technology for enhancing the processability of the compound itself.